Benjamin Grimm (Earth-15513)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly The Shield | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Enormous size. Body is covered with an orange, flexible, rock-like hide; No apparent neck; only four fingers (including a thumb) on each hand and four toes on each foot. Thing also has no outer ear structure. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly guarding Battleworld from the dangers of New Xandar, Perfection, and the Deadlands by becoming a part of The Shield; Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human exposed to cosmic rays; later enlarged to enormous proportions through unrevealed means | PlaceOfBirth = New York, New York | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Filipe Andrade; James Stokoe; Jorge Coelho | First = Siege Vol 2 1 | Death = Secret Wars Vol 1 8 | Quotation = Doom has asked you to live on your knees. Every day of this life, he's beaten you as you lie there. What do you do? You stand up. What time is it, Ben Grimm? What time is it? | Speaker = Thanos | QuoteSource = Siege Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = The story of Ben Grimm was seemingly close to his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when he and Dr. Franklin Storm, his son Johnny Storm, and his daughter Susan Storm, went into space and crash-landed. This experience led to them becoming the Fantastic Four dedicated to protecting the Earth. This enormous-sized Thing was later convinced by God Emperor Doom to sacrifice himself to become one with The Shield, the defensive wall of Battleworld, to protect its citizens from the dangers of New Xandar, Perfection, and the Deadlands. Thing remained a part of the Shield for years until he had a talk with Thanos from Earth-616 who was being held in the Shield's detention level. Thanos revealed to Thing that Doom had lied to him all along and that Battleworld was simply an artificial creation of Doom's. Thanos claimed that Doom made him become a wall because Doom feared his power. Thing became enraged after learning the truth. He rose from the ground and marched toward Doomstadt to confront Doom while taking a massive portion of the Shield with him. When the war against Doom arrived on his doorstep of Doomstadt, Thing joined the brawl and easily destroyed anything in his way. Franklin von Doom opposed him using his Galactus, and Thing decided to surrender after learning the kid he was fighting was the son of Sue Storm. Galactus showed him no mercy; however, and blew away most of Thing's upper body with a blast of energy. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Ben Grimm of Earth-616, only much, much greater due to his enormous size. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Ben Grimm of Earth-616. | Strength = At such an enormous size, Thing's strength is very likely incalculable and exponentially surpasses the strength of Ben Grimm of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tom Brevoort indicated on Tumblr that was mistaken about this character being the brainwashed Earth-616 iteration. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grimm Family Category:Rock Body Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers